Love Always Finds A Way
by MrsJeffreyNeroHardy97
Summary: This originally started out as a Shannon Moore love story, but its now kind of a Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy one. Mentions of Matt Hardy. Contains sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~TNA (December 17, 2005)~  
I was hanging out with Angelina & Velvet. We were walking around the arena when I see my boys Matt & Jeff Hardy talking to somebody that I didn't know. Matt looked over his shoulder to see me but didn't tell Jeff so, I run & jump onto Jeff's back. "Hey, rainbow!" I said into Jeff's ear. "Ahh! Thorn don't do that!" Jeff said smiling. I laugh as Matt said, "Thorn, this is our friend Shannon Moore. Shannon, this is Thornelia Calaway but we call her Thorn for short & she's a member of Team Xtreme." I get off Jeff's back & hold out my hand as I said, "Nice to meet you, Shannon." He shakes my hand & said, "Same here, Thorn." I felt sparks when we shook hands then I heard Angel calling my name so I said, "I better go. I'll see you guys later." I kiss Jeff on the cheek then Matt & run over to Anggie & she said, "I think Shannon likes you, Thorn." "Angel, we barely know each other." I said as we walk back to our locker room to get ready for our match against Tara & Miss Tessmacher. I change into this ( /ring_attire/set?id=62784114#stream_box) with my hair dyed to this color ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Scene%20Sty...). We make our way to the curtain & walk out to my theme song

*The Match (Tara & Miss Tessmacher are already in the ring)*

"And their opponents the team of Angelina Love & The Princess Of Darkness!" said Christy Hemme. Angelina & I get into the ring, Tara & I start the match off. Tara had the upper hand until I used the Twist of Fate followed up with the Swanton Bomb & pinned Tara picking up the win for Angel & I. She points to the rafters & I look up to see Shannon holding a sign that reads "X Division needs to get Punk'd" (here's the photo  albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Shannon%20M...). I shake my head as we get out of the ring.

*Skip the Match**  
We go to the back & I get hugged by Jeff. "That was awesome, Thorn! You did the Swanton Bomb perfectly!" said Jeff. "Thanks, Skittles. I learn from the best." I said then Jeff & I kiss like we always do after a match which we still do even after we broke up. I hear laughing & turned to come face to face with Shannon, he asked, "Skittles?" "Yeah, Jeff loves Skittles & his hair reminds me of Skittles." I said. I smile at Shannon as I go back to my locker room & change into this ( /cgi/set?id=65807726). When I open the door, I noticed that Shannon was standing there about to knock. "Oh, hi." I said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to dinner so, we can get to know each other better?" Shannon asked. I nod my head as we head to his rental car. I get into the passenger side of the car while he went to the driver side & got in. He drives to McDonalds, pulls in, we get out of the car, go inside, order our food, sit down & eat our food. "So, Thorn. Tell about yourself." said Shannon. "Well, I'm 22. I'm the sister of Undertaker, Kane, Beth & AJ Lee Calaway. My siblings are protective of me as well as AJ since she's the baby of the family but, we're all protective over her. I've been wrestling since 1999 at the age of 16, my brothers have helped train me so don't cross us. I was born February 13, 1983 & I have an Asiatic Black Panther named Pandora's Hope or Hope who travels with me." I said as I take a drink of my Coke. "Cool, so how do you know Matt & Jeff?" he asked. "I met them in 1994 when I was 11, Jeff had a match against Scott Hall & I warned him about one of Scott's moves but he didn't listen. He told me to go back home to my mom which I couldn't cause my mom was dead. Matt became the first person to get me to speak since I didn't speak. Then in 1998 Jeff asked my brothers if he could date me, they said ok. Jeff & I dated for 4 years. That's how I know them." I said smiling. We talked about ourselves as we finished our food & went to the hotel. We found out that we were room mates so, we go to our room, I got my nightclothes, went to the bathroom & I change into them ( /cgi/set?id=62768735). I came out of the bathroom to see Shannon was in his boxers then I noticed there was only one bed. "Um, Shannon. There's only one bed. I can sleep on the couch." I said as I headed for the living room. He grabs my hand & said, "We can sleep in the same bed cause I won't try anything since I'm that kind of guy." I smile at him as I nod my head & said while I was blushing, "Okay, cool." He smile back at me, pulls me closer to him, learns down & kisses me. I kiss him back instantly & felt sparks, bombs, fireworks. Hell, the whole damn fourth of July. We kiss for about 2 minutes until we finally pull away, he puts his forehead against mine & asks, "Be my girlfriend, Thorn? Even if we just met?" I said with a smile, "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." Shannon smiles as we go to bed as a couple & I went to sleep in his arm smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*The Next Morning*  
I wake up to find Shannon won't in bed so, I get up, take a shower & get dressed into this ( /normal_clothes/set?id=62767733&lid=2117534#...). I go into the kitchen to find him cooking breakfast so, I hug him & ask, "What's for breakfast, babe?" "Eggs & Bacon." Shannon said as he finished with the bacon. "I have to call Dixie really quick." I said as I got my phone out of my bag & called Dixie. "Hey, Dixie, It's Thorn. Can I ask you a huge favor? Well, I was wondering if you could change my ring name from The Princess Of Darkness to The Princess Of Punk. Why? Well, I'm dating Shannon Moore & he's The Prince of Punk. Really, thank you so much, Dixie. Okay bye." I said as I hung up with her. I was smiling as I sat down at the table as Shannon was putting the plates on the table. I ask, "Guess what, babe?" He looks at me & said, "What?" "I have a new ringname!" I said smiling. He smiles as he asks, "What is it, hon?" "Since you're The Prince of Punk & now my boyfriend, my new ringname is The Princess Of Punk." I said smiling. "That's great, Thorn." he said as he got up, walks over to my side of the table & kisses me which I returned. Shannon picks me up bridal style, carries me to our room, lays me on the bed then grabs something from his bag that I guess was a condom & comes back over to me. He looks at me & said, "I won't make you do something that you don't want to do so, it's all up to you, babe." I smile at him as I grab his shirt & pull him into a kiss. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed him, I pull his shirt off as he takes mine off. We undressed eachother, he puts the condom on & looks at me. "I'll be gentle with you since you're still a virgin, baby. If you want me to stop just tell me, okay." he said. I nod my head & we made love the rest of the day until we got tired & went to sleep with my head on his chest. But, little did we know that the condom had broke. I also didn't tell him I wasn't a virgin since I lost it to Jeff in 1999 after the ladder match at No Mercy.

*The Following Thursday on Impact!*

It had been a week since Shannon & I started dating. I was in Shannon's locker room that I now shared with him, I was wearing this ( /ring_attire/set?id=62815862&lid=2117527) when I suddenly felt my food coming back up so, I run to the bathroom & throw up. I felt somebody rubbing my back & holding my hair back, I knew it was Shannon cause when I looked at the right hand I seen the words 'HARD' & 'MADE' across the knuckles. "You alright, babe?" asked Shannon. I nod my head & said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess breakfast & lunch didn't agree with me today." I brush my teeth to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth then sit back down next to Shannon while we wait for his street fight match against AJ Styles. When he was called, I stayed in the locker room but I wished him luck before he left. Velvet & Angelina came by while I was laying down on the couch. "Hey, Thorn. Why aren't you out there with Shannon?" asked Velvet. "I'm not feeling so good." I said. Angelina left the room to go get something from the store & came back with 5 pregnancy tests. "Here, Thorn." Angel said as she hands them all to me. "You think I could be pregnant?" I ask. They nod their heads so, I take all of the tests & we wait for 3 minutes for the results. After 3 minutes, all the tests were positive & I brake down in tears. "What am I going to tell Shan, girls?" I ask. "Tell me what, baby?" Shannon asks from the doorway. Angelina & Velvet left so, I could talk to Shannon. He sat down next to me on the couch & hugs me. "Shan, I'm pregnant." I said in tears. He looks at me & asks, "You're pregnant? But how is that possible if we used a condom?" "I guess the condom broke." I said. Shannon smiles & hugs me as he said, "We're going to be a family, babe. I have to tell Matt & Jeff." He got up, kisses my forehead & went to tell The Hardys that he was going to be a father. I smile to myself as I change into this ( /normal_clothes/set?id=62769400&lid=2117534), pack mine & Shannon's things up, put them in our bags & wait for him to come back. When Shannon came back, he got our bags, takes my hand, heads to the car & we go to our hotel. We go inside, I grab my nightclothes, go to the bathroom & change into them ( /my_night_clothes/set?id=62814165&lid=211753...). I walk back into the bedroom to see Shannon wearing these shorts ( /volcom_xfactor_plaid_boxer/thing?id=54302103), I shake my head & crawl into bed. Shannon crawl in next to me, puts his arm around me & lays it over my stomach. "I can't believe we're going to be parents in 9 months, babe." Shannon said as he kiss my neck. "Me either, honey." I said as I turn over to face him & ask, "By the way who won the street fight?" He smiles as he said, "I won the match." I bury my face into his chest & we fall asleep like that the whole night. I wake up at midnight, get out of bed slowly, went over to the window & sit on the window sill thinking about my first pregnancy. Jeff & I were so happy when we find out I was pregnant with our first child, but we didn't tell my brothers since we promised to wait til I was 18 to have sex. It was the night that Matt & Jeff won the ladder match, Jeff & I decided to celebrate the win over Edge & Christian. Then the following morning I wake up sick, later on we find out I'm pregnant with Jeff's child. I ended up losing the baby when I was 8 months pregnant due to my abusive ex boyfriend Max Buck who used me as a punching bag. I go back to bed, snuggle close to Shannon & fall back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*July of 2006 (ECW)*  
Matt Hardy & I left TNA to join the WWE brand ECW only four months ago, I'm now 7 months pregnant & I found out that it's a little girl. I was hanging out with Kevin & Ariel in their locker room when the video footage for somebody calling himself "The Reject" came on. I recognize the tattoos on the arm & neck then call Matt. "Matt, tell me you see the video?" I ask him. "Yeah, I did." Matt said. I smile as I said, "I know who it is, Matt." "Good cause I know also." Matt said. We hung up as a while when my uncle Tommy knocked on the door. "Yes, uncle Tom?" I ask. "Can you introduce the newest wrestler to ECW, please?" he asks. I nod my head, change into ( /ring_attire/set?id=64274953&lid=2117527) with my hair dyed ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Scene%20Sty...) & go out to the ring. I wait for my theme song to play & scream "NIGHTMARE!" as I walk out with the rock on symbol in the air. I get into the ring, ask for a mic & ask, "How's everybody doing tonight?" The crowd goes crazy & I said, "That's good. I'm out here to introduce the newest wrestler to ECW & let me tell you that he's very protective when it comes to me. So, please welcome to ECW my boyfriend 'The Reject' Shannon Moore!" Then music blared through the arena as Shannon came out, got into the ring & hugs me for the first time in four months. I hug him back, look up at him & smile at him. He leans down, kiss me as he wrap his arms around my waist & I kiss him back. I pull back & ask, "How's the collarbone?" "It's better but, I learned something from it." he said smiling. "What's that, babe?" I ask as he helps me out of the ring. "Always let up on the throttle before making a jump that big or you'll crash & brake something." Shannon said as we make our way to the back. I feel the baby kick me in the stomach so, I grab Shannon's hand, put it on my stomach as the baby kick again. "She knows her father is here now." I said. "You mean we're having a girl?" he asks. I nod my head as we arrive at his locker room. While Shannon took a shower, I got changed into this ( /cgi/set?id=64133906) & sit on the couch waiting on him to get ready. I realized that I don't have a place to live except my bus. When he comes out of the bathroom, I said, "Babe, I don't have a place to live except my bus." "You can move in with me in my house in Cameron, North Carolina since I live by myself with only my 5 dogs." he said as he helps me off the couch. I nod my head as we head to my bus, I open the door & walk inside. "Hope! I'm home!" I said as I put my things down on the couch. A big black cat appears from the bedroom area & sits down in front of me. "Shannon, this is Pandora's Hope or Hope. Hope, this is my boyfriend Shannon Moore." I said as I go to the bedroom. Shan pets her on the head as he sat down. Hope laid down at his feet while I changed into my nightclothes ( /cgi/set?id=62919633). I go back into the living room & sit down next to Shannon. "I'm tired, babe. Let's go to bed." I said as I yawned. He nods his head, gets off the couch, picks me up bridal style & carries me to bed. Hope jumps onto the couch & goes to sleep after we got up. Shannon lays me in the bed & gets in next to me. I fall asleep with his arm around me & resting on my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**ECW (September 12, 2006)**

I was in Matt's locker room watching Shannon's match with CM Punk with my hair dyed to this color - ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Scene%20Sty...) I'm wearing this - ( /cgi/set?id=66297429). Punk was insulting me calling me every name in the book then Shannon said, "That's my girlfriend!" & slaps him just like this - . Matt walks in & asks, "Did Shan just slap Punk?" I nod my head & said, "He sure did cause Punk was insulting me & you know how Shannon wouldn't stand for people insulting me." Matt smiles as he sits down next to me on the couch & we watch the match. Finally, Shannon picked up the win & asks for a mic. "I'm going to set the record straight for everyone in the back! If anyone insults my girlfriend there will be hell to pay cause she's my world & means everything to me! I'm also taking off to be with my girlfriend!" Shannon said with a smile on his face. He gets out of the ring, comes to the back & knocks on Matt's door. "Come in, Shannon!" Matt said. Shan walks in & smiles at me. "Thanks for slapping him, babe." I said as Shannon helps me up off the couch. "Nobody insults you in front of me & gets away with it, hon. Now lets go home cause tomorrow is a big day for us." said Shannon. We hug Matt & head home to Cameron, North Carolina where I've lived with Shannon for 2 months now. We're greeted by the dogs & Hope as we walk into the house. "Okay, guys." I said as I put my things down on the couch. We head upstairs to our bedroom, I grab this night shirt ( /nicole_nicole_miller_nightshirt_plus/thing?id=6...) to wear & Shannon sleeps in boxers as usual. I get into bed with him & we go to sleep.

**The next day (September 13, 2006)**

Shannon & I were in the kitchen when I said as my water broke, "Shannon, we have to go to the hospital now!" He nods his head, grab our things, helps me into the car & we head to the hospital. After I'm admitted into the hospital, he calls the others to tell them to get to the hospital then waits a while until a nurse told him that I needed him with me. Finally after about 4 hours, our little girl was born & when the nurse asks us for a name I said, "Annie Princess Angel Shannon Moore Calaway." She wrote the name down on the birth certificate & had us sign it, she allowed our family & friends in. Annie & I were able to go home that day which I was happy about. Shannon & I took her to show the people that work with him at Gas Chamber Ink in Southern Pines, North Carolina. Once we arrived at Shannon's tattoo shop, I take this photo of Shannon holding Annie. ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Shannon%20M...). Everyone at the shop adored Annie. I asks, "Shannon, since we're here can I get my tattoos done?" "Sure thing, baby." he said. I show him the tattoos I want & show him where to put them. Jeff was holding Annie while I got my tattoos done & Shannon finished the one on my left calf - ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Tattoos/Cal...), he started on the butterfly with eyes between my shoulder blades - ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Tattoos/Ink...), then he started on The Crow Symbol in honor of Brandon Lee on my lower back - ( albums/vv352/Babygirl18_010/Tattoos/the...) & finally the heart with his name inside of it on my left shoulder. After I was wrapped up, we all went back to the house so, the dogs & Hope could meet the newest member of the Moore-Calaway family. Hope was the most happiest to see Annie unlike the dogs who weren't so sure about the baby. Shannon carried Annie upstairs to the nursery that we had made for her several months before. I stood in the door way as he sang her to sleep which made me smile. Shan put Annie in her crib, I walk up next to him & hug him as we watch our daughter sleep. "We're finally a family, babe." Shannon said as he hugs me back. "Yeah, we are." I said. We leave the nursery, go to our room, I change into my nightclothes ( /my_night_clothes/set?id=62968622&lid=211753...) while Shan took a shower & got into bed. I felt the bed shift as Shannon got in next to me so, I turn over, lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me & we fall asleep.


End file.
